The Baby
by BooksAreLife12345
Summary: This is a story about how Clary gets pregnant after the "incident" beside the lake in CoHF. Will Jocelyn be mad. Will Jace be happy? You will find out soon. Sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This happens after City Of Heavenly Fire.**

I realised something was wrong when I missed my period. First of all I just thought that it was late but when i didn't get it 2 weeks later i started to worry. Of course Jace noticed that I was worried and he kept on asking me if I was fine. I just dismissed him by saying I'm okay. Then things went terribly wrong when my stomach started swelling and i thought, it must be a tumour. So I called my doctor without telling anybody and got an appointment for the next day.

**_Next Day_**

While I was going out i bumped into Jace. Goddamit I am the worlds unluckiest person.

"Hey Clary, where are u going?" Jace asked me. I got nervous and my palms started sweating.

"Ah...ummm... no where. Just going to meet up with Simon." I lied, he saw that i was lying, sometimes he could see me right through. I hated when he could do that, it made it even harder to lie while knowing he knew i was lying. I was already running late to the doctors.

"Sorry, but I have to go because I'm already running late,he will worry. Bye Jace." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door into my new car. I started the engine and I was on the way to find out what is wrong with me.

_**At the doctors**_

"No. This can't be true." I told the doctor but he only said that it was the truth. I thanked him and said goodbye. Then i ran out the door and into the Pharmacy. I found the thing i was looking for and went to pay for it. Next i went into the bathroom and opened the Pregnancy Test. I did it and it turned positive.

I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

I put the test back into my bag and i walked to the car, started the engine and started driving home. I would have never thought that I would get pregnant at 16. The thought would have never even crossed my mind. I started worrying then how my mother will react. I hope she doesnt get me to stop seeing Jace that would kill both of us, plus Jace was the father to this little baby inside me. My mum will surely understand that Jace will have to be here for me and for the baby once it's born. I would have never thought that when we were in that demon realm, when we had sex beside that beautiful lake, that i got pregnant then. The doctor had said that i was already 1 month into the pregnancy and that would be about right. I have not a clue how Jace will react to this. What if he freaks out and doesn't want to be with me anymore? I suppose i will tell him about it when i get back to the Institute because my mother has finally let me live there with the Lightwoods but only if i go to see her everyday.

_**at the Institute**_

I went into the Institue and called for that old, screeching box they call an elevator. When I got out of the elevator Church started miaowing.

" Where's Jace Church?" I asked the fat Persian. I wasn't surprised when he brought me to Jace's room. I stroked the cat and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Jace say from the other side of the door. I slipped into the room quickly and found Jace lying on the bed, he had his eyes closed but I could tell he wasn't really asleep. He looks like an angel as usual, he just can't help being beautiful.

"Oh, hey Clary, how is Simon? I haven't seen him in a while." Said Jace opening his eyes and stretching like a cat.

"Oh yes, about that... I'm sorry I lied to you but i didn't actually meet up with Simon... I-I was at the...ummm ... doctors..." the second i said 'doctors' Jace jumped from the bed and came quickly over to me.

"Clary are you alright? You aren't sick or anything? Is this why you were so worried over the past few days?" He asked me question after question.

"Yes Jace I am okay... the thing is that...that... I'm pregnant, Jace."

**Hey guys review please. This is my first FanFiction i hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's face paled, like all the blood ran from it.

"Y-you a-are p-pregnant?" He stuttered. I nodded shyly.

"Jace please don't leave me. I am 100% sure the baby is yours. Because...the first time i had sex in my whole life was with you." I said while tears ran down my face. He pulled me into a fierce hug and whispered in my ear:

"I will never leave you Clary. We will go through this together. Do you hear me? I wouldn't leave you one because I love you and two because i am happy that we will have a baby. So don't ever think about removing it either."

"Oh Jace I love you so much too and thank you for being here for me. You mean the world to me" he pulled back then and i saw him smirk.

"I guess this means that we can only kiss again for another 9 months" he said sighing. He kissed me gently on the lips, just a brush of lips on lips, but it was enough to make my legs feel like jelly.

"So you haven't told anybody yet? Except for me of course." He inquired.

"Yeah I came here straight from the doctors. I hope my mum doesn't have a heart attack when we tell her. And actually it will be another 8 months because it is already the 1st month of the pregnancy." I answered happily.

"Well isn't that some great news only another 8 months. And maybe we should tell Izzy before your Mum and Luke, she will know how to help your mum understand."

"Okay, is Izzy home anyway?" I had to ask,I want to get this over and done with.

"Yeah, she should be in her room, let's go see her." He replied.

_**in Izzy's bedroom**_

"JACE LIGHTWOOD DID YOU GET CLARY PREGNANT?!" Izzy shouted at Jace.

'Iz please calm down, Clary only found out today." Jace protected me from Izzy's anger.

"And when did this happen exactly?" Izzy asked.

"In the demon realm, beside that beautiful lake" I mumbeled.

"So while ALL of us where either asleep or on patrol, use two where canoodling beside the lake? Clary remember when i talked to you about protection if you and Jace were to have sex." Isabelle said to me.

"Izzy SHUT UP. That isn't exactly helping." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace smirking at the thought of Izzy lecturing me about protection.

"And Jace Lightwood will you promise to stay with Clary and the baby once it is born?"

"Yes i promise." Jace answered.

"Ok i will help you explain it to Clary's parents and ours." Izzy finally answered. Oh God she is a saint.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys so I'm sorry the chapters are so short._

"Okay Clary, lift your shirt up I need to inspect if your tummy has grown at least a bit." Pleaded Iz.

"Ah-uh.. okay, i guess?" I answered, lifting my shirt up. Izzy quickly pounced on me and Jace came a bit closer as well as Isabelle inspected my stomach. Looking at it from different sides and then she did the most absurd thing ever. She started talking to my tummy!

"Hello little angel I am your auntie!" Crooned Izzy. "Your daddy is my brother. He is a very very naughty boy." She made a gesture toward Jace that he should come closer. "Talk to the baby Jace it needs to hear yours and Clary's voices." Jace slowly came towards me and then knelt down.

"Uhhh hello? I am your dad i guess?" He said hesitating for a bit. Then he smiled and said " so when exactly are you planning to pop out because me and your mummy want to get you some siblings" He said while laughing. Of cousre Izzy smacked him for that, scowling.

"She's only 16 give her a break. I don't think she wants to have 2 babies to look after." I stroked my tiny bump with affection but at the same time i was really scared. What if I won't be a good mum? Maybe I'm too young, too immature. But of course it is only my fault for letting Jace take the layers of clothing off us. But to be fair he was great at it gentle but not too gentle. It was passionate but it is a lesson for us. Next time we do it we better have protection and well maybe we shouldn't do it in a demon realm.

"Ok Iz thanks for helping us we will tell our parents soon. But not today. It would be too early. Now me and Jace need some time alone." I told Izzy taking Jace by his hand and leading him out the door.

_**back in Jaces room**_

We lied on his bed and talked and kissed for quite a long time. We were kissing when i heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. I broke the kiss while Jace mumbled something about the phone ruining the kiss. I looked at the screen of my phone and saw it was a text from mum saying: _when will you come over? Maybe come for dinner tonight. Kisses -Mum xoxoxoxoxox._

"Who interupted us then?" Said Jace plucking the phone out of my hand and reading the text while i still sat on him, stradlling.

"Ughhhh my mum. She wants us to come over for dinner. Do you wanna go later then?" I asked. He just nodded,gave me back my phone and pulled me down into a kiss. I have to admit Jace is a great kisser and well i guess I'm okay since he doesn't complain. Suddenly i felt nauseated and broke the kiss. He looked at me with a question in his eyes, i just nodded meaning that I'm okay. That is when i felt like I was going to be sick so i quickly jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I got to the toilet just in time when i was sick. I heard Jace on the other side of the door asking if I'm okay and to let him in. But i can't let him in when I am in this state. I was sick a bit more and when i finally felt better i rinsed my mouth with water while Jace was still banging on the door to let him in. I opened the window to get the smell out and sat down on the edge of the bath tub because i was a bit dizzy. Finally Jace stopped calling at the door and i heard scratching which meant he was drawing a rune on the door. I heard the door unclick and Jace walked in worry plain on his face. He sat down close beside me and pulled me closer.

"Are you ok Clary? What happened?" He asked me.

"I'm okay now. I was just sick a little. I guess it must be because of the baby and all." I replied suddenly very tired.

"Ok. You look a little pale, do you want to go lie down?"

"Yes ,I'm tired. Let's go." I stood up but my knees gave away and i felt myself falling but Jace caught me before i could hit the floor and carried me to bed. He lied me down gently then lied down beside me and pulled the covers over us then I snuggled in and we fell asleep together.

**This chapter is quite long. I think.**

**Reviewww please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Jace shaking me awake.

"What's wrong Jace?" I asked him still groggy from sleep.

"Nothing. Just your mum called me wondering why you didn't come over."

"Oh God. What did you tell her? What time is it anyway?" I asked trying to get up but Jace just pushed me back down.

"I told her that u fell asleep early because you were very tired after training. And it is 8:30 p.m so you might as well just stay in bed. I wil bring you whatever you need. Izzy told me to make you lie down a lot because it's good for the baby or whatever." He said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Can I at least take a shower and get pyjamas from my room?" I asked.

" I will get you your pyjamas from your bedroom. And maybe we could take a shower together?" He asked with a shy smile on his lips.

"Oh I don't know maybe yes, maybe no." I said smirking, playing around with him. He quickly kissed me on the forehead.

"In the end you will still say yes because you can not resist my charm." He said with a smile, and he disappeared out the door.

**_5 minutes later_**

" Here is your pyjama babe." He said with a smirk.

"Babe? Who says that anymore?" I answered.

"Well i just said it and you can't stop me **babe**." He said so while taking his shirt off and showing his six pack to me.

" Do you find this too disturbing?" He asked me while I tried not to drool.

"How come you are so hot and yet you say you love me when you could have any girl you want. And a lot of girls are prettier than me." I whined.

"Well thanks i know I am hot and charming and i say I love you because i do and i don't want any girl. I want you and no girl is prettier than you because you are beautiful." He is so cheesy.

"I am not beautiful. And i don't want to take a shower anymore i just want to change into my jammies and go to sleep...well i wouldn't mind some kissing as well." I grinned at him.

"Ok then... _beautiful._ Get changed and come back to bed. You are sleeping with me tonight ok? I want to have an eye on you." He said as i walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I got changed quickly then I realised i needed my toothbrush so I came out of the bathroom. Jace was lying on the bed under the covers he looked as if he was sleeping but when i was about to walk out the door i heard his voice behind me.

"Where are you going Clary?"

"Just going to get some stuff from my bedroom" i said closing the door behind me.

_**10 minutes later**_

I was in my pyjamas and i had my teeth brushed. I looked acceptable when i came out of the bathroom. Jace wolf whistled as i walked over to him and crawled into the bed beside him.

"Isn't somebody looking sexy?" He asked as I lied down beside him. I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Of course someone is. It's you Jace." I answered him.

Finally he just held me close to him and we fell asleep. Again.

**Sorry that there isnt much going on but there will be more action in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the sun was shining through the curtains and i felt the pressure of Jaces hand on my waist. I turned around to face him and I saw that he was watching me sleep.

"Goodmorning" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled me in so the kiss would last longer.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He asked pulling away slightly.

"Good. I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back." I said getting out of bed. I walked to the bathroom feeling Jaces eyes on my shoulder blades. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible my hair was like a red cloud around my head, all tangled. I looked pale and weak. I have not a freaking clue what Jace sees in me.

I started undressing for the shower and when i got to my underwear i did a double take. There is blood on my pants. This means I must have lost the baby. I cried silently so Jace wouldn't hear. I went into the shower and had a cold shower. I cleaned up the blood and i put on a towel because i have no clothes with me. I comb out my hair so that it looks decent enough. When I walk out of the bathroom Jace is already dressed and sitting on the bed. He looked up when I came out and smiled.

"Now this is disturbing." He said. I punched him playfully.

"I'm going to get clothes from my bedroom. I'll be back in a minute." I answered him.

**2 minutes later**

I came back into his room in jeans and a sky blue tank top with a jacket over it. I walked over to him and sat down. I put my head on his shoulder and started crying. He quickly pulled me onto his lap and hugged me close.

"What's wrong Clary? Why are you crying?" He asked me. I started crying even more and hid my face in his chest.

"I-I l-lost t-the b-baby." I mumbled in between sobs. I felt him tense and he pulled me closer, crushing me against him.

"Shhh. Don't cry. We can go to the doctors and they will check it. Clary. Look at me. Everything will be ok." Slowly i lifted my head so i could see his face and his face was determined.

"O-okay. I-i'll g-get an a-appointment f-for t-tomorrow." I sobbed. About 10 minutes later when i calmed down, I got my phone and called the doctors. I got an appointment for the next day. I lied down on the bed and stared into the ceiling.

"Clary you should eat something. I'll bring you some breakfast." He said to me. I just shook my head.

"No. I'm not hungry." I answered. While tears again fell down my face. But still Jace disappeared out the door and was back 5 minutes later with a tray full of fruits. He put it down on my legs.

"Clary eat something please. For me." So i gave up and took an apple. I started eating it slowly. But then another wave of nausea came over me and i had to run to the toilet. I didn't have time to shut the door so Jace came in straight after me while i was sick. He held my hair for me and patted me on the back. When i was done i quickly flushed the toilet. When i turned around i saw that Jace was looking at me. He was worried and i could tell. I was getting up but then my knees gave away and blackness swollowed me up.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to lights shining in my eyes. I automatically flinched away. I heard people go phew and i heard murmurs of 'ok she's stable'. What happened? Were am i?

"Clary look at me. Are you ok? How do you feel?" I looked over to see Jace sitting beside me in a metal chair while i was lying on a bed.

"I'm okay. What happened? Where am i?" I asked him.

"You fainted in the bathroom. I tried to use a strenghtening rune on you but you wouldn't wake up. The Iratze didn't work. You're in a mundane hospital. We called an ambulance." Jace explained. So I fainted and runes didn't work?

"Do the doctors know what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

"Yes they know. It was because of the baby you lost. But... I have a surprise for you."

"What? What's the surprise?" I asked him quickly.

"The surprise is...you only lost 1 baby. It was supposed to be twins but 1 didn't survive. But you are still pregnant with 1 baby. We're still going to be parents." He said and then smiled. I smiled back at him. I am so happy right now, we're going to have a baby. But then I realized since they called an ambulance our parents must know. That was what made me frown.

"Do our parents know then?" I asked terrified by the thought.

"Yes they know. Jocelyn was about to kill me but Luke interfered and made her calm down. Pretty much all our friends know."

"When can i come out of the hospital? I don't like it here Jace." I moaned. He kissed me on the forehead and squeezed my hand.

"The doctors say that you can still come out of the hospital today. Only in the evening." He smiled at me. And i returned his smile. Then somebody cleared their throat and I looked over to the door. It was Jocelyn.

"Hi mum" i said sheepishly. I was prepared for her to start shouting at me.

"Clarissa Fray you are pregnant, may you explain to me why?" I gulped and started blushing.

"Err...uhhh...I..I...uhhhh...you know how babies are made. I dont think i need to explain." I said going a dark red.

"Ok. And would i be right that Jace is the Father?" She asked me. Oh By the Angel this is embarassing.

"Uhm. Yeah?"

"Clary you are not going to be living at the Institute anymore. Once you come out of the hospital you are going to be living with me and Luke." Noooo she can't do this to me.

"No mum. I am staying with Jace at the Institute. You can't make me come home you know." I whined. She can't take me away from Jace.

"Okay. But...Jace you have to keep an eye out for her. Do not let her train too intensively." Jace nodded at this.

"Don't worry Jocelyn. I'll keep a good eye on her." He answered.

**Hey guys i hope you like the story. Sorry that the chapters are so short.**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 months later**

I'm already 3 months pregnant. Everyone knows. Simon at first seemed really pissed of at Jace for getting me pregnant but then he finally calmed down. So i live at the Institute with Jace and my ever growing stomach.

"Jaaaaaaace. Let me sleep." I said while he kissed my neck. He grumbled but finally stopped. We are lying together in bed, me trying to sleep and Jace not letting me.

"Jace if you don't let me sleep I am moving back to my room." I say because, you see for the last 2 months I have been sleeping with Jace in his bedroom. So i have the advantage that when he annoys me I tell him I will move back to my room. And now that whiped the smirk off his face. He often finds it amusing.

"Ok. Okay. It's just very annoying that all you want to do is sleep all the time." I sigh at this and catching him off guard qnd i swing myself onto him. Now he seems happy and smiles at me. I lean forward and brush my lips against. He tries to capture my mouth with his but i just manouver around him. He seems genuinelly pissed off at me for that. So eventually I give in and kiss him properly on the mouth. He takes advantage of me and rolls us over so now he's on top of me. My belly just getting slightly roundier makes it harder but Jace doesn't seem to mind as long as he gets what he wants. And that is the thing that kind of pisses me off. He can always guilt me so that i end up doing whatever he wants. We kiss when he wants it. We watch what movie he wants. And i do find this annoying because I am the lady here. I rule in our relationship. Or so I wish. But i don't really mind that much because I still love him.

"Is this making out session enough to settle your hormones Jace?" I whisper into his ear.

"Maybe a bit. But i am a 17 year old boy what do you expect from me? To be happy with ONLY kissing? But i try to thrive because I love you, little red head." He whispers back. And i pull him back into the kiss rolling him onto his back so I am on top of him. The kiss becomes very passionate. He pulls off my pyjama top and my shorts. And since he sleeps shirtless I only get to pull of his trousers.

"Now does this satisfy you, Goldilocks?" I whisper against his lips. He moans quietly. And i just giggle at him. He smirks. I roll off him and lie down beside him.

"No. Come back, strawberry hair." He groans into my ear.

"We can continue this tomorrow Jace. I promise. . . ." and while I am floating away i suddenly feel a pressure on my legs. I open 1 eye to see Jace sitting up on me, stradlling, knees at both sides of my hips.

"You started this. So I will end it today. Not tomorrow. Jace Herondale doesn't give up this easily." I moan.

"What about Jace Lightwood? Does he give up this easily?"

"Nope" he answered popping the 'p'. And then he starts kissing me. I push him onto his back, giggling.

"You find this amusing little red head?" A mishevious glint in his eyes. Oh no. This means he is planning something. And then he starts biting my neck, he knows I hate this.

"Jaaaaaaaaace. Stop it. Please." I beg him. He looks at me for a while, looking like he is considering this. So while he doesn't expect it, I roll over so i get to be on top and start biting his neck. First he looks surprised but then he gives in, chuckling at me. Finally he allows me to stop and says, " Okay, this has me quite satisfied. Ok Clary we can go to sleep now." I kiss him on the cheek and quietly mumble a thanks.

_**hey guys sorry that not much has been happening here it's just a filler chapter.**_

_**Revieeeeewwwww.**_

_**Love yah.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys thanks for all the reviews they are all wonderfull and encouraging. Thanks for all of them.**

_**5 months later.**_

My belly is wayyyyyy too big. I can't even see my feet. Iz has already took me shopping multiple times over the last 8 months. I have loads of new clothes for me and the baby. That's what we call our girl or boy. Because me and Jace wanted a surprise. So we end up buying yellow or green or brown clothes. We have a crib that's in Jace's room and the pram is in my room along with Mount Baby Clothes.

"OMG CLARY LOOK AT THIS. THIS IS SOOO CUTE. I'LL BUY IT FOR THE BABY." she shrieks as she runs to the till. When she is finally done we start walking to the car. Me overstuffed with bags. I just shove them into the back seats and take the drivers seat while Izzy goes to the passengers side. And we start driving to the Institute.

_**back at the Institute**_

J.P.O.V.

"Hey favourite pregnant girlfriend." I say to Clary while pecking her cheek.

"You mean I'm not your only pregnant girlfriend." She scoffed and i give her my trademark smirk.

"Give me all those bags, i'll take them to Mount Baby Clothes. And anyway where is Iz i thought she went with you." I say while taking the bags. She sighs in relief and I can see how tired she is. We go up to her room and I set down all the bags. And because I have great luck, it all comes crashing down. Clary immediately bends over to get the stuff from the floor. And before I can start to help her, i notice how huge her butt has become. I sigh and go to help her. Finally we stuff onto the bed. She leans against the door frame, clearly tired.

C.P.O.V.

I start walking out the door and go down the corridor. I know Jace is walking behind me and i know he is staring at my ass. I feel so fat the days. Huge ass, huge boobs, and a huge belly. I stop for a second and I feel someone grab my butt. I turn around.

"JAAAAAACE" i yell at him. Immediately he bursts out laughing.

"Sorry" laugh "the temptation" laugh " was too" laugh "big." And he collapses onto the floor, rolling around laughing. I swat his shoulder and walk into the kitchen. I am like sooooo hungry after shopping. I start looking in the fridge. It looks so different than over a year ago. Because then there was a lot of stuff labeled 'HODGE: DO NOT EAT' but now Hodge is dead. As I lean over to see what's on the bottom shelves yet again I feel Jace grab my ass. Recently i have been very moody. Hormones and stuff apparently. So did he really think he could get away with that? I grabbed some food then turned around and smacked him on his face. First he looks surprised and then hurt. I run out to my room quickly. I hear him call after me and then footsteps. I quichly shut the door and draw a powerful locking rune on the door. I am the only person that can open that door now. That's what i made the rune like. Jace comes and tries to open the door without success. Then he thinks he can open it with an opening rune. Hahaha to no success. He starts banging at the door. And I yell at him to go away. He stops banging and i hear footsteps as if walking away. But i know Jace too well. He is only oretending so that I open the door. I quietly get off the bed and look through the tiny space beneath the door and I was right ; I can see his shoes standing there. I sigh and sit down beside Mount Baby Clothes and start eating. After about an hour I see the rune on the door fading. I put so much anger into that rune that I didn't realise that it runs on anger. But since I wasn't really angry anymore it faded completely. And because of my luck Jace tries to open the door and this time with success. He sits down beside me but i shuffle over to the other side of the bed. He scoots over and before I can even THINK let alone move he grabs me and pulls me onto his lap. First of all I struggle to get out but his grip is like iron. Finally I stop resisting and just sit there.

"Oh come on. Don't be so moody I was only kidding around." He whispers into my ear.

"Oh i have a right to be moody Jace Lightwood." I shout at him.

"By the Angel Clar-"

"Don't you Clary me Jace Herondale. You are stepping onto thin ice."

"But I'm and 18 year old boy and you are a 17 year old girl that also happens to have a hell of an ass."

"That doesn't give you the right to touch it Jace." I whine.

"Oh well I thought it did since you are my girlfriend." So i turn around so I'm sitting on him, straddling. I lean forward and lick his lower lip seductively. He tries to capture my mouth with his but while he's distracted i get to run out of his iron grip and run to his bedroom. I can hear him running after me and before I can land on his bend i feel his hands catch me around the waist.

"You think you can do that to me and then just run?" He whispers in my ear. I turn around and do it again only this time he doesn't let me go that easily. He groans and before i can stop him he kisses me- well tries to anyway because my belly is kind of in the way. I finally give up and i kiss him, well i try and after a while I succeed. Then he finally lets go and i lie down on his bed.

J.P.O.V.

She is lying on my bed and stretching, arching her back and sticking her chest in the air give me a hard time because her boobs are so big now.

"Quit staring at my boobs." She snaps.

"Ok well it isn't exactly MY fault, you were the one who was sticking them up in the air so you know." I try to explain. She sighs and sits up and i sit down beside her, pulling her closer to me. She puts her head on my shoulder and i see her eyes flickering like she is willing herself not to go to sleep.

"Come on lie down and go to sleep. I'll be beside you." I say and then pick her up bridal style. Even with her huge tummy she is as light as a feather. Then i lie her down gently on the bed and lie down beside her. Finally i can hear her breathing steadying itself into the rhythm of sleep. Ad then i can feel my own eyes fall shut.

**_3 weeks later._**

**_C.P.O.V._**

I am standing beside the frisge picking something to eat. Jace is in the shower. Suddenly i feel my underwear getting wet and I think what did i wet myself? And then it dawns on me. My waters broke.

"AHHHHHHHH JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." I yell. My heart is beating way too fast. I think I am having a panic attack. I hear footsteps and Jace runs in.

"What?! What's wrong?" And then he sees the little puddle under me and curses.

"FOR GODS SAKE IM GIVING BIRTH! BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL" I yell at him. He walks out and comes back a minute later dressed and with the car keys in his hand.

"Come on Clary. We need to go." He says nervously. Ten i start waddling towards the car because i can't run. Then we're on our way and Jace is speeding way too fast. Finally we arive at the hospital and he helps me out. We go in and people are staring at us.

"She needs a doctor quick! She's giving BIRTH!" He yells at the nurses while I hyperventilate. My stomach is getting really sore worse than period cramps. The nurses bring a wheelchair and i sit down. They bring me into a room and i lie down on the bed. The doctor takes off my wet yoga pants and tells me to push. Jace is holding my hand while I push and it hurts so bad that i crush his hand in mine. He doesn't even wince, he just stares in horror while I'm wet all over with sweat from the effort. It feels like someone is going over me with a lorry. I yell and crush Jace's hand even more.

"One more push and the baby will be out." The doctor says. So I give the last push and then i hear a baby crying. I sigh in relief and let go of Jace's hand which looks broken and swollen.

"The baby is a..."

**oooooh cliffhanger. Tell me do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy and suggest names in the reviews. Sory that i didnt update yesterday but i was writing it and then i fogot to save it and it deleted itself and i had to rewrite the part that got deleted and i just finished it off now. Its longer than the other chapters.**

**Love yah people**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my God guys you are amazing. I just thought of a super extra fantastic idea. Thank you for all the reviews! Because a lot of you people thought about twins I have a surprise.**

**warning: some slight swearing.**

Just as the doctor was about to tell us another terrible pain went through me. I yelled because the pain is unbelievable. Then the doctor gasps and starts working.

"Okay Clary. We thought that the 2nd baby died and that the body would just get it out if the system but it looks like it actually never died. I need you to push if you want it to survive." I push.

"OF COURSE I WANT IT TO SURVIVE YOU ASSHAT. JACE GET UR ASS OVER HERE." I yell at the top of my lungs. It hurts like hell but I need this baby to survive. Although i may not have shown it i did grieve for it. I had nightmares about it. But now everything has changed. I push and push until i hear a baby cry. Then the pain starts to subside and i sigh in relief. I am sweating all over and i probably broke Jace's hand but I don't care.

"Congratulations. It's a girl and a boy." I smile weakly. Then i start feeling tired and blackness swallows me.

J.P.O.V

She just blacked out and the doctors say that she lost a lot of blood. Aand they need to transfer it quick. I can't believe this the twins survived but Clary might not. If she doesn't i don't know how i will take care of the children. How am i supposed to even love them if their mother doesn't survive because they were born? No it's not their fault. It's mine i shouldn't have gotten Clary pregnant. It's all my fault. The doctors finally find the same blood type as hers and they transfer it. She is hooked up to the drip and its dripping blood into her veins. Finally i see her slowly open her eyes and i let out the breathe i didn't realize I was holding. I sprint over to her and sit down beside her.

"Hey babe. You nearly died on me there." I am trying to joke but i sound tired.

"Well I didn't did I Goldilocks." I just smile at that.

"Ok so here are your babies. Beautiful children. The little girl will not be able to get herself away from the boys. And of course the boy will have a line of girls swooning over him." He says while handing me the boy and Clary the girl. The little boy has a whisp of blonde hair and when he opens his eyes they are a beautiful green. Exactly like Clary's.

"His name is gonna be William Max Herondale. Don't even bother arguing with me I am not going for anything else." Clary says in a tired voice but when i look at her she is smiling.

C.P.O.V

The little girl in my arms has red hair. The same shade as mine and when she opens her eyes I can see that she has golden eyes the same colour as Jace's.

"And her name is going to be Valentina Alexis Faith Herondale. And do not argue with me." Jace replies and i just roll my eyes but the name brings back memories. Valentina. The girl name for Valentine my father. But we can give her nicknames like Val so that she doesn't have to remind us of what we went through. Both of them, William and Valentina, are so cute and finally they fall asleep. Both of them at the same time and i just can't help but chuckle. You can tell they are siblings both of them have Jace's cheekbones but their eyes are the same shape as mine. I hand Jace Val so that he has both of hem and smile. I am exhausted so i fall asleep.

_**The next day.**_

_**C.P.O.V**_

Everyone wanted to come to the hospital to see Val and Will but me and Jace said no because we want to surprise them. They don't know that there are 2 babies because we didn't tell them. So when we get to the Institute everyone we know is there. Even our sparkly friend Magnus Bane. When Izzy sees our car (she must have been waiting for us outside) she starts squealing and shouts for everyone to come down. I just roll my eyes. _Typical Izzy. _When we come out of the car with 2 babies in their little seats (this morning Jace went to buy another one) everyone is staring at us. And then we come up to them and Izzy pounces on us.

"Why in the name of the good Lord are there 2 babies?! I thought you lost one?!" i smile. Oh Izzy.

"So it came out that it didn't actually die! We have a girl and a boy!" I squeal because I am so excited. Then everybody comes over to us to see Val and Will.

"Wat are their names? What did you pick?" Asks my mum. I look at her and she has tears in her eyes. Oh typical mum.

"It is William Max Herondale and Valentina Alexis Faith Herondale." States Jace and at that my mum starts bawling her eyes out.

"I'm too young to be a granny!" She sobs. Maryse pats her back as in 'same here' kind of gesture. Finally we go in and go to the library. I take oit Val and Jace takes out Will. Everyone huddles around us to see Val and Will and then they open their eyes as if to see what's the big deal about. When they open their eyes Iz starts squealing.

"OMG guys they look like a mixture of Clary and Jace!" She squeals and then takes Val from me. I just sit back and watch as Jocelyn takes little Will and there are tears running down her cheeks. I know what she is thinking. This is how she wishes that Jonathan looked like when he was born. With green eyes not black ones. I walk over to her.

"Mum don't cry. I know you wish that this is how Jonathan would look but you can't change it." I say to her and gently hug her so that I don't crush Will. Jace is just looking at us with a small smile. Val and Will have been passed around everybody but then they start crying so me and Nace have to take them and calm them.

_**a couple of days later**_

We get the initiation done on them. The ceremony to ward off the evil away from them. They look so adorabe in the little clothes. Finally we get home as in to the Institute were Will and Val will grow up. We changed one of the bedrooms into a nursery for them. 2 little cribs. The room is right beside mine and Jace's room so that if they cry during the night we can get to them quick. But mostly they sleep with us anyway.

_**2 months later**_

We are leaving Val and Will with a babysitter. Well to be honest it is more like 7 because Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jocelyn, Maryse, Simon and Maia all wanted to babysit. And me and Jace are going out to a restaurant for a night off. Val and Will have gotten a bit bigger but not much. We say goodbye, i give Val and Will a kiss on the forehead and then me and Jace leave. I am wearing a good fitted dress that hugs my small curves. It goes to my mid thigh and has sleeves to the elbows and is a peachy colour. Jace is wearing a shirt and jeans which looks extremely hot on him. He opens the door for me and i sit myself in the car. He goes to the drivers seat and starts the engine.

"Jaaace tell me were exactly are we going" i beg but he just smiles and shakes his head.

"No way this is a surprise." I just huff and sit silently.

After about 10 minutes we stop in front of a fancy looking restaurant that says it is called _The Rose. _It looks very fancy. We go in and a pretty waitress brings us over to a table. She starts checking Jace out and i get a tincy bit jealous. Ok not a tincy bit but very jealous and give her my death glare. I turn around and see Jace is looking at me.

"You look beautiful, you know." He tells me and i blush.

"Thanks. But you look hot." Mental facepalm. Did i just really say that out loud? He just chuckles and shakes his head at me.

J.P.O.V

She looks truly stunning in that dress. It hugs her curves perfectly. Today I am taking her to a restaurant because I have finally found the courage to propose to her. I bought a ring. It's pretty with small green diamonds, the same colour as her eyes. Its very simple but i know she will love it. I told her she looks beautiful and she replied that i look hot. But come on has she not seen herself in the mirror. She looks stunning, beautiful and how am i supposed to deserve her? We order our food. Both of us got spaghetti. When the food arrives we start eating. This is delicious. If Clary doesn't want to marry me then I will marry this spaghetti. I work up the courage and I get up and walk over to her. I kneel in front of her and she looks surprised. I smile and she smiles back. Now everyone is staring at us.

"Clarissa Fairchild will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. Tell me if you want her to say yes or maybe no. Tell me in the reviews or PM me.<strong>

**Love yah all**


	11. Authors Note PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Hey guys so i dont usually do ANs but i thought i should inform that i will be wraping the story up pretty soon maybe 2 more chapters and it'll be the end of the story. Im not sure how many more chapters but not much. Sorry if your dissapointed but come on nothing lasts forever and i assure you that the ending will be awesome because i will put my totally best effort into it.**

**Love yah people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys so i think its pretty obvious whats gonna happen in this chapter...**

J.P.O.V.

I told everyone that I'm going to propose today and they kept it a secret. Thank God it would be so embarassing if Clary found out before I actually proposed.

C.P.O.V

Jace just asked me to marry him. Did he just really ask me that? I have to admit i was shocked when he knelt down in front of me. But i just smiled at him. Now i feel tears of happiness streaming down my face.

"Hey Clary are you ok? Why are you crying? Don't you want to be my wife?" He asks while trying to camouflage the hurt.

"Jace these are tears of happiness. Of course I want to marry you. I'd be crazy if i didn't. So I say yes." I say with a huge smile on my face. Then he takes my hand and puts the ring on it. And everybody around us starts clapping. I didn't realize that everybody was watching us. And i feel a blush creep up onto my face. He kisses my cheek and then we go back to eating. It's not an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

When we are finished Jace pays and we walk out. I give him a huge smile when he takes my hand in his. We go in the car and instead of driving us to the Institute he brings us to Central Park. We get out of the car and we go for a walk.

"I have wanted you to be my wife since the day we met. So we can be together forever." He turns around to face me and puts his hands on my hips.

"You know I love you Jace, right?" I say while brushing my lips on his.

"Yeah I know. And I love you." Aaaand he captures my mouth with his. When we break apart we go back to the car and we drive back to the Institute. When we walk into the library everyone looks around to look at us. Izzy is holding a sleeping Val and Maia is holding Will who is not sleeping yet. They all look at us expectantly.

"She said YES!" Jace yells and that is when i realize that everyone knew that he was going to propose. I put my hand in the air to show off my ring. Magnus is sleeping on one of the couches and Alec is sitting beside him. Jocelyn and Maryse are sitting and talking. And Simon is reading on the floor. They all smile, except for Magnus who is still sleeping. I walk over to Maia and take Will who is now squirming in her hands. Jace goes and takes Val from Izzy. When we are walking out the door i stop and just say thank you.

_**1 year later. **_

Val and Will are already one and two months old. Now they can sit up by themselves and they can crawl. Val tried walking but fell over and started crying. Will is more patient with starting to walk. He would stand up with the help of somebody but not start walking. And tomorrow is the wedding. My dress isn't white as I always thought it would be when i was a kid. It's gold because that'ts the colour you wear on Shadowhunter weddings. Tonight Izzy, Maia and me are having a girls night. And Jace, Alec, Magnus and Simon are having a guys night. Me and my crew (3 people including me...such a big crew) are wearing pink dresses and we are going to a pub. And the boys...I have not a clue were they are going but Magnus and Alec refused to go to a strip club. So i guess they're going to some club as well. And our parents are looking after Val and Will. I am just putting my shoes on and I'm ready to go. I feel someone wrap their hands around my waist and i turn around to see gold eyes staring into mine.

"You look beautiful you know. Just don't let any guys touch you or I will track them down and murder them." He says seriously.

"Don't worry my heart belongs to you." I say and give him a quick kiss.

"Okay then I'll let you go now. Bye Beauty Queen." He says and walks out the door. I sigh and walk downstairs to Luke's small kitchen where everyone is.

"'Kay girls ready to go?" I ask Izzy and Maia. And they smile and nod. I say goodbye to everyone and we go into my car.

"Okay Iz tell me the directions to which club we're going to." I say while reversing the car.

"Ok so we are going to Pandemonium tonight" she squeals. I just sigh and we're on our way.

_**in Pandemonium.**_

We dance and we get drinks and it is very fun. The party is over in about 30 minutes and then we plan on going back to Lukes' place because the guys are at the Institute. And we are going to have a slumber party and we're going to watch movies and I just know it's going to be so much fun. Then i see Izzy's hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Clary. The party is over we're going to Lukes' now right?" She asks. I nod. Then we find Maia and we get home. We get to Luke's and we talk and giggle and watch movies and then suddenly it is 2 in the morning so we have to go to sleep. I hope I don't look like a zombie tomorrow.

_**The next day. The wedding day.**_

"Clary wake up. It's the big day." Squeals Izzy into my ear. I groan and open my eyes. I see Izzy and Maia staring at me.

"Okay okay I'm getting up."

"We are taking you to the hairdresser like right now so go get dressed in something and we have to go.

* * *

><p>When we get back from the hairdresser my red hair has been tamed and put in a lovely clip and it just looks fantastic. Then Izzy and Maia literally rip my clothes off and stuff me into my dress. It's gold and the corset hugs my curves and then it flows out into a full skirt. It is strapless and very beautiful. Somebody<p>

knocks on the door.

"Hey can I see Clary please?" Jace begs from the other side of the door.

"No effing way Jace. You know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding."Maia yells. I just hear him huff and walk away.

* * *

><p>They sit me down and start applying my make up. It's not going to be much people at the wedding. It's just going to be our parents, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, and even Robert came from Idris, then there's going to be Simon and Izzy and Maia. And the Alec and Magnus and of course Val and Will. And that's it, no one else is coming. Luke will bring me down the aisle. I am very nervous because I am such a klutz and I'm scared I'm gonna trip or something. Finally Izzy and Maia are done attacking my face and when I look in the mirror and i stop breathing. I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun. And then my mum barges into the room with Val. Jocelyn is dressed in a beautiful golden dress and so is literally every other womangirl at this wedding. And all the boys have golden accessories. When she sees me she looks so happy for me.

"Oh darling you look beautiful!" She says quietly with a huge smile. I smile back and take Val from her. She immediately finds my earings very amusing and starts playing with them.

"Oh yes I came here to tell you that we are leaving the house in 10 minutes. I'll get the children ready." She says almost as an afterthought while detaching Val from me.

* * *

><p>I very carefully sit in the front seat of the car. And then we start driving to the Institute because that is where the ceremony will be.<p>

Once out of the car i get very nervous. What if I trip? I just shake me head out while everyone goes in. I think Jace is already in there. Luke stands beside me and we wait for our call to come in. Finally somebody calls us in and we start walking towards the front where Jace is standing. When he sees me he smiles and I can see his eyes widen. I give a small smile and i blush. At last I am standing in front of Jace and he takes my hand. We reply what we have to and then we draw the runes of love and marriage on each others hands. And then we are allowed to kiss. And that's it. I am married, I have a husband and 2 children. I have a family of my own.

The ceremony is after but now we go to the party that happens to be at Magnus' apartament. We get to dance and we have a very good time. Jace never leaves my side. We play with the children, who just sit down and are playing with some toys. Me and Jace are standinga bit away talking and I just turn to look at the kids and I see something beautiful. I poke Jace so that he is watching as well. The thing is that Val and Will are holding hands while helping the other to stand up and then they walk over to me and Jace. Their very first steps. I pick up Will and Val, each one in one of my arms and give them a huge hug. This is the best day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so after this chapter it will be the Epilogue. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because i know i did enjoy writing it. And do you notice were i sneakly put in a The Hunger Games quote? If you do review or PM me.<strong>

**Love yah people**


	13. Chapter 13

_**good Lord guys over 10,000 views! I know thats actually not that much but this is my first FanFiction so I'm like really excited that you like this but anyway here's your Epilogue and uhhh sorry that this story is kind of short but if i write anymore stories (and of course i will because i have an idea) they will be longer. I hope so anyways.**_

**Epilogue**

**10 years later (Clary=28 years old, Jace=29 years old, Val and Will=11 years old.)**

**C.P.O.V**

"William Max Herondale where did you put your sisters phone? You know she won't stop screaming until you give it back" I shout at Will. Val is crying and screaming because Will took her phone. Again. She may be a Shadowhunter but she acts like a mundane when it comes to technology. We have our own house in Brooklyn. Close enough to Jocelyn and Luke and the Institute. And it happens that Simon and Isabelle live next door to us. They got married 5 years after Jace and I. They have a little daughter called Alison Fae Lewis. She is 5 years old. To be honest everyone expected them to get married sooner or later.

"Mum I told you. I don't have it! She probably dropped it in the bin again." He whined.

"Do I really have to get your Father?" I ask and I see fear in his eyes.

"No. Please no. Here you can have it. He will take my X-Box again." He answers and hands mw the phone. Not only Val acts like a mundane when it comes to technology. I sigh and go up to Val's bedroom where she is lying on her bed while crying and screaming. I sit down beside her and she looks up at me.

"Val here's your phone. Please stop crying. You will burst my ear drums." I say and she just lunges at the phone. I sigh yet again. We go to the Institute everyday and we train them to be good Shadowhunters. But they still wanted to go to mundane school so we sent them to the same school me and Simon went to. They have a lot of friends. Val's best friend is called Nina Green and she's a mundane. From what I know Will has a crush on her. Will's best friend is called John Clark and he has a crush on Val. Jace is very protective of Val. When she told us she had a boyfriend Jace was so angry. But we got used to it. Then I had to soothe a broken heart when Ben (her boyfriend) dumped her. I knew it wasn't anything serious because 11 year old boys aren't mature at all. Jace was ready to kill him though. He was ready to kill the boy who broke his little girls heart.

We take turns in going out demon hunting. Sometimes Jace goes and I look after the children. Sometimes I go and Jace looks after the children. But he hates it when I go alone without him because then he can't protect me and he has to live with the thought that one day I might not come back. But it goes both ways. He usually goes with Alec and Simon. And I mostly go with Izzy. But sometimes we go all together and that's when we work the best.

Magnus and Alec got married 3 years after us and adopted a baby boy and called him Micah. He is 7 now. He is being brought up like a Shadowhunter along with Val, Will and Alison. They have become very close friends. They look after each other and when Val got dumped by Ben I must admit i kind of felt sorry for him because he had to listen to about 3 lectures. 1 from Jace. 1 from Will. And 1 from Micah.

We live a dangerous life. But we ARE dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So my dear friends this is the end of the story. I hoped you liked how I said what happened with everybody else. I didnt really talk about Maryse or Robert or Jocelyn or Luke much. Sorry. Please review and tell me if you would like me to write another story. Thanks for all the support during this story.<em>**

**_Love yah people._**


	14. Another Authors Note sorry

**Hey so I know it was complete but then i thought of this idea and I just have to ask. Would you people like a story based on the point of view of Val and Will when they are like 12 and then each chapter would make them older by 1 year and then I would stop when they're 16 and like make them have awesome adventures because apparently when you are 16 you get to do awesome stuff like in nearly every book series the main character is 16. Well in the young adult section anywayn so please review and tell me if you would like a story like that and if you would suggest a name for the story. S now this is really the end of this story. Like really the end. And by the way I would hope that if you would like that story of Val and Will i would try to make it funny because my friends always so that im really funny. Yeah i just ramble like this sometimes. I am sleep deprives. Anyway**

**Love yah people.**


End file.
